Sleeping Beauty and the Beast
by Raburesu
Summary: Kagome awakens at a loss, naked and alone. In an unfamiliar tub she lies, without answers – surrounded by Human-Faced Fruit. Soon face-to-face with her repulsive, rotund captor, Tokajin, the monstrous sage reveals a carnal desire for her. At first flustered, the young girl's arms which cover her breasts fall to her sides, and she rises bare from the calming water…


Consciousness seeped into Kagome like circulating smoke.

Her brow furrowed as her lips parted, letting a groggy mewl fall out.

Kagome lay pacified in enveloping water; Human-Faced Fruit floated among her, bobbing about.

She stirred feeling chilly from foggy head to cold shoulders. A flushed face complemented fetching nipples poking out of the bath, areolae visible just beneath the surface.

Long damp curls of raven hair against flawless porcelain skin were like striking dark strokes on a white page born blank. Water gathered into beads at the tips of her bangs, dripping relentlessly onto a resting face charmingly embellished with diluted sweat.

Kagome's coffee eyes opened at garage-door-speed to an Impressionist painting of a room she had never seen before. Perfect vision returned sluggishly for her lacking patience.

Weakly glancing down, her submerged body came into focus.

Her breasts.

She blinked.

Then, a sharp shriek left her, filling the room.

In an instant, all her little waking strength was summoned. Her arms crossed against her pale bosom, fists trembling. Her feet jumped apart when her legs instinctually clapped, forming ripples in the water with her at their center. Fear reflected in her eyes, her breathing was audible.

She was wide awake, now.

"What the hell is going on…?! Why am I naked?! …Where am I?!"

Kagome's thoughts began a race on a circuit of anxiety, effectively paralyzing her, calming the disturbed water.

Lowering her head into a hunch, apprehensive eyes traced the foreign room from left to right.

Her belongings were absent.

Dwindling into the water, wavy wisps of black hair floated on the surface around her. Kagome's shoulders rose as her head sunk further, shrinking from the gaze of imagined voyeurs. The difference was negligible, though she felt less exposed. Objectively, her pose only appealed to perversion, emphasising her vulnerability, and her bust. Thin streams ran down her hugged breasts to join the calming bath.

A mere 15 years young, Kagome's body had only recently matured, yet her chest exceeded her Mother's in size; she had quickly grown out of her C cups last year and wasn't fully comfortable in the Ds which replaced them only a few months later. She perceived a hint of her Mother's atypical jealousy with the 'early bloomer' jokes at her expense. Kagome had always resembled her Mother, now more than ever as she developed into a young woman. Her daughter was a dead ringer for her past youth, albeit more voluptuous… In truth, Kagome's presence contributed to her Mother's single status.

Kagome had noticed a difference in Souta's behaviour as well. Every so often she caught herself wondering if he had a slight crush on her. The occasional scanty clothing she wore at home, oftentimes omitting a bra, elicited reactions from her brother she enjoyed in secret.

Uneventful minutes expecting the worst, which never came, passed.

Kagome was alone here, at least for now. Her mind was at ease, superficially.

"…I'm _literally_ the center of attention…" She snickered softly at this cynical thought.

Relaxing her guard, her posture loosened. Her eyes wandered as she gently handled her breasts in her palms, fidgeting with them absentmindedly while pondering. Lacking an immediate visible threat, beyond what was implied, made her feel as though she were in the comfort of her own bathroom.

"…I can't believe someone did this to me…"

The Miko's thoughts journeyed back to the last time she was naked and in trouble… Though she remembered disrobing _herself_ that time, vividly. Kagome took a sharp breath, mortified by the sudden recollection. She tensed up, pressing hard on her chest, feeling her breasts spread out and squish together.

"Why am I thinking about _that_ now?! Jeez…" The uncomfortably exciting memories revived Kagome's smile, and she turned her head left, hiding, as if to avoid a gaze that did not exist.

"Still… I should probably talk to Sango-chan about that sooner than later…"

Kagome felt arousal rekindling from the illicit past. It was gradual. Memories of a vast nightscape lit only by a full moon. Naked in a forest with Kohaku, his penis twitching inside her humming mouth. Tasting semen she knew was meant for his older sister to swallow. Everything played in her mind against her wishes.

Kagome's crotch tingled as gathering blood began swelling her labia. Her eyelids grew heavy. She sighed, shutting her eyes as she weakened her confining hold to gently caress her chest, forgetting to cover herself. Her hands were undecided until they started to pinch and pull on her nipples, making them grow. She noticed breathing was suddenly a little more difficult. Moans escaped her as she abused her hardening nubs. Her dominant hand dipped underwater. She felt her folds on the pads of her fingers, so gently she cooed.

Abruptly Kagome froze. Her face turned crimson.

"…I can't… do this right now…! What the hell is wrong with me…?!"

She was quiet as she collected herself. Resolving to act, her lips formed a pout. Frowning, Kagome sucked in her stomach with a deep breath, puffing up her chest, her breasts appearing even larger. Exhaling hard, they dropped with her shoulders.

"Okay… Focus, Kagome! I've got to find my way back to everyone…"

She pushed herself up and out of the tub to sit on its edge, water pouring down her skin.

"…I just hope they're better off than I am…" Fingering through her thick hair, she turned her head to one side and gathered it over her shoulder, wringing out as much water as she could.

Kagome was all too cognisant of her vagina while lifting her legs to step out of the bath. She stood awkwardly, struggling to cover up, damp pubic tuft in one palm, a breast held in another.

She gave up fast, accompanied by an angry stomp.

"What am I even doing…? Whoever put me here already saw… every…thing…"

As if suddenly remembering a dream all at once, Kagome recalled being captured. Reduced to the size of a child's doll, a demonic sage loomed over her.

Kagome remembered.

...

Tokajin removed the last peculiar garment which censored the expression of his captive's puberty with all the grace his chubby fingers would allow.

Tossing it aside, he paused.

Flowery pink lace.

He questioned if women normally garb themselves so. Such overtly ornamental cloth. To cover that which few are permitted to see and touch – it served that purpose fine. Why at the same time teasingly entice one to violate her sanctity? These clothes were powerfully suggestive. They focused one's attention, passively invited admiration, greatly rewarded removal. Tokajin was captivated by the sight of this girl naked, why he could not comprehend. He might have ignored her, as he did with most of his food, had she been presented less sexually. Her undergarments were a second chance to stop and appreciate her.

Urges long-dormant slowly woke in him as he beheld her. Never had _a girl_ found her way to his home. Her sculpted curves, plump assets – they roused him, provoked him.

Her unmistakable smile, though innocent, seemed immoral in his presence. A pleasant dream, he thought. Her breasts rose and fell with each breath she completed, stiff nipples centring his gaze. Her skin was like fresh milk contrasting against black hair, silky like artist's ink, splayed out in every direction. Short curling hair between her legs through her inner thighs smelt objectively unpleasant; Tokajin would to bury his face there if he could allow himself.

The mere sight of her dishevelled nudity kept him planted in awe, his clothes now sorely constricting for his swelling penis.

The girl had sullied her skin in his garden. His intent had been to peel and wash her like a potato before consuming her.

Now he wanted to play with his food.

Frighteningly immense spiritual power could be felt within her. If the girl's virginity were intact, cultivating her might _finally_ produce from his tree the fabled Fruit of Longevity…! To stain her purity would be to spoil her entirely as nourishment…

Kagome moaned quietly as she rested an arm above her head. Tokajin pushed his pants down to relieve the pressure on his erection. He breathed loudly reaching to grasp it, baring his fangs to the dormant girl who remained peaceful.

Tokajin restrained himself to limit his proximity, stroking what had been neglected for years whilst ogling the girl. His hand nurtured steady growth, precum quickly collecting in the tightly-pulled hood of his foreskin. Squeezing his shaft, it overflowed, spilling onto Kagome's midriff. The sight caused a crazed smile. His following groans were animalistic with the haste in his hand; he was uncontrollable, surely loud enough to rouse his angelic target. It felt somehow urgent, desperate to him that he ejaculate on her, all over her. His cock persistently salivated, dripping down to her tummy.

Fixated on her prominent chest, Tokajin slowed his feverish handling. He threw his head back unleashing a bestial groan, violently empting his stockpile on her chest and neck while shouting foul language. His knees nearly buckled as his balls gushed, shivering with each spurt that left him to decorate her. His release was forceful enough to cause him pain. Kagome fidgeted as his sperm covered her sensitive skin, never waking.

Looking down to see what he'd done, the girl appeared more stunning with his cum splattered across her skin.

Tokajin shook the remnants of his seed out, droplets slapping onto her at random. He bent down to kiss her nipple with his cockhead, tracing circles round it as he wilted. He would go no further for the time being.

He would bathe her first.

...

Kagome felt her chest tighten.

"…Tokajin! It must have been him…! What a pervert…! Why did he leave me here naked and take my clothes…?!"

The implications were clear.

She cupped her breasts, inspecting them, brushing her thumbs over her nipples. No signs of violation that she could see, or feel, anywhere.

"Still… He saw me… _totally naked_…" Again her arms came together as an X against her chest as the idea sunk in. Such an intimate invasion of her privacy was profoundly unnerving.

"…Inu Yasha and Miroku-sama have seen my boobs, probably a few times by now… And… there's Souta, because I…" Kagome wouldn't allow herself to voice the rest.

"…I stripped for Kohaku-kun that time, but… it was at night, so… I'm pretty sure he didn't see me very well…" Immediately Kagome felt ridiculous thinking that when his penis had nestled inside her and he had touched every intimate part of her body… Again she started to blush.

"Okay, well… No one I haven't been _okay with_ seeing me naked has, anyway…! …I don't even look good today… Why would he wanna see me like this? I'm all sweaty and gross… Or at least I was… When was the last time I had a chance to properly bathe… down there…? Oh, right, I guess now… No way… Is that why I'm here…?! …That's so humiliating! You got to see me naked, you idiot! How dare you?!"

Kagome felt humiliated. How could someone imply attraction yet reject her in a helpless state because she was currently too dirty?

"You better have gotten a good look, because I'm the last naked girl you'll ever see after tonight…! …Wait… What…? Do I… want him to have looked…? What the hell is wrong with me…?"

Kagome took a deep breath, then sighed it away. Her gaze fell down on her body.

"He… could have raped me… but he didn't…" Kagome whispered the realization. "That's a relief… I guess… But why am I still here, then…?"

"You are here because I want you to be…"

Kagome's eyes widened.

Frantically searching for the origin of the sudden voice, she spotted him, seated quietly on the floor close by.

His gaze was eerie, his fanged grin perverse. Panic spilled out from her soul and leaked out into every corner of her being. The focus on her thoughts was so distracting that she hadn't even noticed him enter the room.

Kagome screamed, jumping back into the bath.

When the water quieted, there was only silence. She turned to see him still watching.

"You! You're Tokajin!" Forgetting herself, Kagome shot up from the tub, a human waterfall before her captor. With an O for a mouth, Tokajin's eyes followed her pert breasts as they jumped up, bounced, then settled, nipples hard and perky.

"Let me go, right now!" She demanded, disturbing her bust a second time with a swiftly extended arm, her index finger aimed at her anger's target.

Tokajin observed as water cascaded down Kagome's pale body. No attention was spared for her words; the sage was enchanted by her twin peaks and lively attitude which guided her pleasing, curvaceous figure. She stood tall enough in the bath for a full-frontal view from her head to her waist, an appreciable sight for him.

Kagome blinked, waiting, watching his vacant stare.

"Don't just sit there staring at my—Ah!" Realising too late, Kagome shrieked; she sloppily covered herself and quickly flipped around, unwittingly flashing her buttocks before dropping back into the safety of the water.

"_I… can't believe I just—He saw me __**again**__…! Urgh, I'm such an idiot…!"_

She waited out an awkward moment in time before subconsciously looking over her shoulder, prudently keeping her body submerged.

"You pervert! What am I doing here?! What do you want with me?!" Her words were delivered as attacks. She received only an interested smile, as if the creature speaking to him were only in existence for his amusement. His countenance then normalised for the answer offered, unnerving Kagome further.

"You are here for me, young maiden…"

"W-Wha… What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome knew well what he had meant. "You better not have done anything _funny_ to me while I was unconscious…!"

"Refresh my memory…," He rasped as he rose to his feet. "What is your name, girl…?"

Kagome sank as the large man approached her. She wondered if he even deserved the privilege.

"…It's Kagome…"

Tokajin smirked.

"How fitting." An antagonizing remark that Kagome had to ignore; she knew her position in this situation: Tokajin was in control.

Something about the girl looking over her bare shoulder aroused the sage…

"Answer me… Why am I here…? Why did you take off my clothes… and then leave…? And where are my friends?! You'd better not have done anything to them…!"

"Rest assured, your friends are in my care, as safe as can be… As for you, those odd clothes of yours were soiled in my garden. I removed them for you, to be cleaned, as a courtesy. You yourself were filthy enough to dirty my hands, so I decided you needed a bath."

"How is my cleanliness _your_ business? I'm not your property!"

"You see, I intended…" Tokajin paused to deliver a fanged smile, "…to eat you…"

Kagome was taken aback.

"…Wha… What…?!"

"Calm yourself, I no longer have any intention of doing so. I have decided to spare you."

"Lucky me."

"Heh. I didn't think much of you at first, just a filthy, rude little girl – the first ever in my garden… It took me too long to notice how beautiful you are…" Tokajin seemed to be breathing heavier at the tail end of his sentence, clearly objectifying her with his gaze.

Kagome's heart sped up and her checks flushed. Others had made advances, but never had they been so direct…

"The spritely innocence of your pretty young face… The scent of your hair… Your breasts and rear surpassing the freshest of fruit I've borne… Using you as fertilizer or devouring you – either would be a horrid mistake! Your body, girl… I could one day preserve it all with the Fruit of Longevity…! Come now, don't be shy… Afford me the pleasure of beholding your body once more…"

Kagome's head was spinning. What was happening right now? Was he confessing to her…? She accepted his praise of her beauty immediately, like dry soil taking water. Still, his conduct was unforgivable… Again, she angrily erupted from the water.

"You wanna see me naked?" Kagome cupped her breasts from underneath, pushing them upward and squeezing them together, then abruptly dropping them so they would fall and bounce. "Good! Congratulations, I'm naked!" She threw her arms up, feeling ridiculous. She heard him sigh in appreciation as he focused on her chest.

"_Why the hell did I just-…?! That was way too far…!"_ Kagome thought as she returned to the safety of the bath. "You've… seen enough… So, let me go…"

"I cannot. I have not felt anything beyond hunger and the desire for more power in _years_… I have tirelessly pursued my goal without the need for anything else… But now, I feel… human again…! I don't even remember that last time I thought about a women… When I took your clothes off, the need to have you possessed me… I almost collapsed when I finally ejaculated on you…"

Kagome could hardly breathe.

"You… did what?" Kagome was disgusted… and intrigued. _"He… masturbated to me while I was unconscious…?!" _

"It could not be helped, I found myself unable to touch you the way I wanted while you slept… And I couldn't understand why I suddenly cared about that…"

"…So you're also trying to wash your cum off me?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. She turned to face her captor, leaning on the edge of the tub with her breasts pressed against the wall inside.

"If I had not had the urge to violate you, I'd be turning you into nourishment for my tree as we speak…"

Kagome showed a coquettish smile and she stood up and stepped out of the tub again, water falling off her naked body. Tokajin was enthralled.

"So… you think… I could save you…?" Blushing, she stood with her hands behind her back, one hand in the other against her butt, chest pushed out, head down and to the left, averting her eyes. She flipped her hair over her shoulder before folding her arms under her breasts, squeezing them together whilst pushing them up, leaning her butt against the edge of the stone tub. She bent one knee and slightly balanced on a single foot. Tokajin could feel his dick growing. Kagome felt his eyes all over her.

"Yeah…" He rasped.

"…Where did you do it…?"

"…Do what?"

"When you came… Where did you… cum on me…?" Kagome's eyes met his briefly before she bashfully turned away.

"Ah… A-All over your breasts… And when I was finished… I rubbed with your nipples with my cock…"

Kagome stayed quiet and kept her eyes down, a tingling spreading throughout her body.

"…You didn't… touch me… here…?" Kagome reached down to feel for and casually rub her labia, "…And you didn't… ever put it… in my mouth…?"

"You sound disappointed."

"Shut up…! …I was just asking…"

"Heh. No, like I said, I wanted you awake…"

"But slapping your dick on my boobs is okay…" Her lips pursed.

"I could barely contain myself…"

Kagome shifted back to standing on two feet, turning to amble aimlessly.

"…What made you think… I'd let you…? That I'd… _have sex_… with you, a stranger…?"

"You _are_ standing there naked not even trying to cover yourself…"

"Doesn't mean I'm about to open my legs… If looking at me naked keeps you from wanting to kill me or whatever, then fine…" Kagome stood with her back to him, making eye contact over her shoulder, showing off her ass.

"I could have had you right when I took your clothes off, but I needed to enjoy the experience with you awake and engaged. I can't let you leave this room…"

Kagome turned to face him. "…You're asking me to consent to rape…"

"No, you are asking yourself. I can see you considering it in your eyes."

Kagome knew in her heart that he was right. Her heart would not slow down. Goosebumps were popping up on her arms.

"Fine… Prove it. Prove to me that I'm that kind of girl…"

Tokajin's pants fell. Kagome's shock was doubled as her eyes locked onto his penis.

"_Oh, wow… It's… __**so big**__… Is that from seeing me…? No way… Kohaku-kun's was a lot smaller… I wonder… how big Souta's is now…"_

Kagome's breasts rose and fell visibly against her chest with each heavy breath she fought for.

"I assume your chest, large as it may be, is not enough to prevent you from feeling how painfully hard your heart is beating now, correct?"

Kagome became uncomfortable at the mention of something like that pointed out to her, that he could see it from where he stood.

"Of course it's beating hard, I'm standing nude in front of a stranger with his dick out! You'd better be grateful…"

"Come here… Take it in your hands… I will prove you want it as badly as I do…"

Kagome fixated on his cock. She stared. Saggy skin was its bottleneck, like the empty floppy neck of a raw thanksgiving turkey. Her heart was beating so strongly she could feel it in her head. It was the first mature one she'd ever seen. Could something this massive actually fit inside her? Kagome's fingers were dainty and small. Two was always plenty; there didn't seem to be much more room for anything larger… For a moment, she allowed herself to consider what it would be like…

"No… You can… come closer… If you want …"

Again he bared his fangs in a grin as he made his way over to her. Kagome's eyes darted all over until he stood close enough to make her uncomfortable.

He was pointing at her, twitching.

"…_I think I wanna… touch it…" _

Lowering herself to her knees, she reached out. Kagome stayed her hand for a moment before gaining enough confidence to finally wrap her fingers around the shaft, making Tokajin moan. Her hand shook visibly as she held an adult's penis for the first time. It was tepid, and she felt it pulsate sporadically. Kagome was entranced.

"You feel it…? You are not trembling from the cold… Your body is shaking with excitement."

Kagome's large eyes became as wide as saucers. She was unable to disagree, internally agreeing with the revelation. Smiling, she looked up at him intensely.

"You'd better hope none of my friends find us…" She teased, stunning him when she started to slowly stroke the loose skin.

"Ahh… You are amazing, Kagome…"

"Thank you…"

"Touch yourself first…"

"Eh…?"

"I want to watch you…"

"…You can… touch me…"

"I will… But show me how you like it, first…"

"I… I'm not sure what to do…"

"Do what you would on your own…"

"Okay…"

Kagome stood thinking about earlier. Sitting on the edge of the tub, she opened her legs. She looked at him with heavy-lidded eyes, slapping her hands on her breasts, squeezing them tight and jiggling them up and down.

"I… I like touching my boobs… Especially here…" She brought a finger to her lips as she flicked her nipples with her other hand. She saw Tokajin petting his cock.

"Show me… what you like between your legs…"

Kagome smiled.

"Here…?" She placed a hand on it to teasingly confirm, then spread her creamy thighs. A forest of black curls with a pink flower at their center.

"Well…" She caressed her thighs with a smile before lightly running fingers along her labia. She raised her hand and spread her fingers to show him the viscous strings connecting them. Returning her hands to her lower lips, she slowly pulled them apart. Her clitoris poked out of its hood. She had never exposed herself like this to anyone.

"Tokajin… Maybe… you can eat me after all…" His eyes widened at the offer. Kagome was a completely different girl than she had been minutes prior.

"I've never had anyone lick me here before…"

Tokajin picked her up and laid her down on his discarded clothing. She moaned as he took hold of her thighs and lifted her legs over her head, ravenously coring her out with his tongue, reveling in her scent, her taste. He took long hard licks until the faint taste of urine was gone. Kagome lost her mind, digging her nails into his scalp. His tongue scooped out her juice, and when he started to flick her clit, she bucked into his face. He tried sucking it, his mouth slimy with her wetness. Kagome started to pinch her nipples hard.

She looked down to see a monster's face buried in her crotch.

"I'm… I'm gonna cum…" Kagome whimpered. Tokajin smiled into her vagina, drinking her convulsing cunt.

Her breasts rose and dropped as she struggled to regain her breath. She dare not open her eyes, as she was suddenly self-conscious. Her body forcibly twitched from time to time.

When she choose to see again his unsatisfied cock loomed over her.

"Let me make you feel good now…Tokajin…"

Kagome was now desperate for his dick to be inside her, but she would have to prove herself worthy first…

It was hot and hard and thick and amazing. Realistically it was a vulnerable place, so Kagome knew worshipping it would make him feel powerful, accepted, fulfilled…

"I…" Kagome needed a moment to build the courage to say what she wanted him to hear. "I wanna suck it…"

She sat up and crawled over to his legs.

"…W-What…?"

With his cock in her face, she found it reeked of piss and smegma, strangely exciting her more.

"I wanna suck your dick…"

She gave it a quick peck in response to his shock, equaling in herself his own surprise. In that instant, she was ensnared. Her lips had felt his dirty foreskin, touched it, kissed it…! Hesitating at first, Kagome boldly took hold of the hot base, pulling the skin back with a stroke of his shaft, then tugging it back up, gathering it into a bottlenecked pile. Feeling her lips on his hooded peckerhead, her mouth closed over it, her tongue tasting the sensitive skin. His surprised moans pleased her. The flavour of his cock was unlike anything she had experienced.

"Mm…" Making an audible sound as she pulled his dick from her mouth, she placed a sensual kiss on its dripping head, looking up at him.

"Still think I'm bluffing?" She asked with a simper and a blithe giggle when she saw his face. Her mocha eyes followed his cock's frequent twitch, begging for her to slake it.

"I've never really done this before, so… guide me, okay…?"

Tokajin took hold of his dick away from her to rub the head all over Kagome's lips. She moaned against it with her mouth closed, occasionally kissing it as he aggressively pushed her lips, furrowing her brow.

"Open your mouth…" He huskily commanded. Kagome instead took it back into her hand, languidly running her tongue up its underbelly.

Tokajin seized her by the head, massaging her scalp, then abruptly filled her throat, widening her eyes and gagging her. She reflexively pulled back, coughing.

"…You choked me!" She scolds in-between coughs.

"Sorry… I was just… excited."

Kagome eventually giggled.

"…It's okay, I just wasn't ready."

Her right hand reached out to hold his dick again while her left sifted wandering strands of raven hair behind her ear as she shut her eyes. They reopened to make direct eye contact with him before she squeezed upward, watching in awe as fluids oozed out, flowing down the length of his cock.

"Is this for me?" She questioned playfully, not waiting for an answer before licking it all off. Tokajin sighed. Her lips pressed against the tip, softly teasing him with a light kiss. Wetting her lips with precum, Kagome took her time kissing the head while slowly rubbing the shaft. As she looked up at him, purposely jerking him as slow as possible while leaving occasional kisses on his tip, she knew he craved the contact of her tongue, and the inside of her warm mouth. And lastly, her vagina… Such thoughts filled her with fervour. She quickened her hand's pace, using her mouth sparingly. She jerked him fast and hard, then stopped for a kiss or two. Stroked him frantically, then pulled his foreskin back to suck it up over the head and end on a peck at the wrinkled bundle.

As she lapped at his milk like a kitten, Tokajin began whipping her tongue with the head, breaking Kagome's self-control. She moaned to encourage them, then swallowed his dick. Hollowing her checks, she heard him breathing as she sucked him. She eventually abandoned her attempts to perform the act quietly, producing loud embarrassing noises, all the while fingering herself and playing with her chest and clit when she could.

She cupped his balls lightly, gently massaging them as she rubbed up his shaft, softly pulling his foreskin with pursed lips. With his eyes fixed on her, Kagome's tongue darted out to poke inside; she wiggled it around underneath, delighting him. The tip of her tongue found his urethra, parting it somewhat before her lips latched onto the head, aiming to suck him out.

Tokajin began to growl louder, finally grasping his cock and pulling it out of her mouth, slowly jerking it before her face. Kagome's eyes shot open instinctively, blushing at the sight.

"_Why'd he take it out of my mouth? Now I don't know what to do… I was just gonna keep sucking it until he… Is he about to? Is he gonna do it on me or should I open my mouth…? Maybe I should squeeze my boobs together or something…"_ Kagome was embarrassed enough to die…

Before the request for her to do so came, Kagome opened her mouth to stick her tongue out like a dog to let him know she wanted it. Tokajin was shocked.

"Go ahead... You already came _on me_… Do it in my mouth…!"

"Really?"

"If you want…"

"Ah… Good girl…" This was it. Unsure of herself, Kagome looked down to cup her breasts and force them upwards. Her big eyes met his, her pretty face decorated with gleaming lust.

Tokajin placed a firm grasp on her head and she opened her mouth to his penis. Her eyes closed to concentrate on the task of swallowing as he pushed his cock past her lips through her uvula, reaching all the way down her throat. Kagome was blindsided, immediately fighting to supress her gag reflex. A warm reward for her efforts would soon be in her stomach, and she was all too aware of how willing she was to accept it.

Tokajin's head swung back and he loosed deep exaggerated bellows. With his throbbing cock filling her mouth, Kagome's eyes widened as she felt him ejaculating straight down her throat, holding her firm to thrust into her orifice. Before she could gag, he slipped out of her mouth, a rope of semen connecting them before breaking silently in the air. As Kagome regained her breath, Tokajin continued to stoke himself and cum on her; amazed, she gave him her attention as soon as she was able. She watched his volatile penis in awe, following thick viscous strings which shot out from the head and sloppily splattered across her skin. She squinted as he spurted onto her face and in her hair, eventually calming her expression and shutting her eyes, her lips again parting for him while she held her breasts firm. At first he fired at random, but couldn't resist pointing the barrel to her lips to shoot into her open mouth. Seminal fluid coated her tongue, splattered against her checks, and careened down her throat; Kagome was stupefied by the amount of semen she had made him release.

Having spent everything on her, he moved closer. Kagome wiped her eyes. His cockhead was dripping in front of her face. She made sure he saw her when she swallowed his load.

"_This is what a man's cum tastes like… It's so warm…"_

She reached out and touched his dick.

"Gently…"

Kagome nodded and smiled. It was a look of control. Suddenly she felt empowered to give him the satisfaction of his wish come true; her, having allowed this, now licking, sucking, kissing his dripping flaccid cock, draining his leftovers out, with all the care and intimacy Kagome could show.

In truth, Kagome had never felt so aroused the way she was while naked, self-consciously sucking the Peach Man's cock.

"Jeez… You came so much…" Kagome wore an awkward, excited, embarrassed smile

"You like that…?"

"Shush…" She lifted his drooping dick, kissing it again. "…Maybe…"

Then, a moment of clarity. Kagome felt the consequences of what she had just done. She hadn't imposed any on her captor.

Despite this, her hand continued to gently stroke him. With glassy, longing eyes, she put it in her mouth again, sucking what he had left to give inside her mouth. As it wilted, she pet it and kissed it occasionally. Tokajin watched in ecstasy.

"…No, what am I doing…? I shouldn't be… I'm sorry, I have to stop…"

"I need your consent to continue… You know what I want from you now…"

"N-No… No way…"

Kagome knew what was next. The reality was glass-shattering. As if she could just walk away after what she had just done with him…! Why had she just willingly sucked the cock of a repulsive cannibal responsible for ruining lives and the kidnapping of her and her friends without the knowledge of their true fates, with no compelling coercion for the act…?! None of that was apparently important enough to stop her. She was as guilty as he was now. What compelled her to do this was the simple fact that he wanted her in a way no one had shown her before, and despite the unacceptable acts of stripping her and confining her to his space, she wasn't deterred. He wished to be alone with her, to watch her bathe, to appreciate her body, to ask her to share it with him, to be as primally human as possible.

A revival of lust. They could both experience that on this night.

Their wants stumbled out to meet each other only to discover each to be one and the same. Kagome wouldn't verbally admit it. She could tell him by allowing him to take her, right then and there. She wanted it, because he wanted her; it was really as simple as that.

Kagome discovered to her shame that if you boiled her down, you would find a deep need for appreciation, a love for causing interest in herself, a girl who was starved of attention she secretly craved.

"…Okay…" Blush painted her cheeks

"You need it as much as I do now, don't you, Kagome?"

"I shouldn't being doing this… But…"

Kagome asked herself if she was really about to do what she thought she was.

"If you want me… Then I'm yours tonight… If it'll make you human again… I want you to fuck me…"

"I'm sorry… You're going to have to speak up, I can't hear you…" Tokajin smiled.

"I… I'm sorry… It's embarrassing… I don't even know you and I just… I fucking sucked your dick…"

"Yeah… You stopped caring about covering those breasts pretty fast… Look how quickly you got out of my tub to rest at my feet and suck me on your knees…" Kagome's eyes slowly grew. She saw his dick slowly begin to rise again.

"Now, come… Put it in your mouth again if you want it inside you…"

Kagome looked up at him, taking it in her trembling hands. Looking ashamed, she did as she was told. It grew in her incubating mouth.

"Ah… There's my naughty Kagome… Not so shy now, are you?"

Kagome takes his dick out of her mouth to give him a smirk. She got off her knees and stood, pressing her body against his while stroking his dick with one hand.

"What was it you were saying earlier, Kagome? Say it clearly so I may delight in it…" Tokajin spoke softly with Kagome's proximity.

"…You asked me for my consent… I'm giving it… I want you inside me, Tokajin…" Kagome chose her words and laced them with lust, showing him an inviting smile.

"…You whore…" Kagome reacted to this with excitement. She had never felt so thrilled…

"I could just turn you loose right now…" Kagome knew he was trying to assert some control over her, seem aloof, act like this was all her. She wasn't falling for it.

"Don't." She started to stoke his dick harder. "…Fuck me, Tokajin." Her shame would kill her if she allowed herself to be persuaded only to be rejected by the one who wanted her.

"Fuck me, please… I want it…" Her request was unclouded and true.

In the back of her mind, she recalled the couple of condoms she was always conscious of inside her backpack. She embarrassingly accepted them from her friends back home. She didn't want to have unrealistic thoughts. She had lived through some crazy experiences what with the time travel to a chaotic mid-evil time period and such. She knew that if she were to have or experiment with sex for the first time, it would be in the past.

"There's just one rule…" Kagome stated with her index finger raised. Tokajin showed he was listening. "…It isn't a safe day for me, so… You can't cum inside me… I mean it…!"

"I do not know if I can follow that rule…"

Tokajin had made a place for Kagome to lie down with his clothes, the fur he wore being helpful. She nestled there, inviting him to down. "Just… try not to do it too many times, at least…"

"Too many times…? How many times am I allowed to cum?" Tokajin smirked.

"…I said there was only one rule…" Kagome's expression was lustful as she parted her legs, her mind filled with thoughts of how insane she was being for allowing this, especially without a condom.. Tokajin kneeled, preparing to penetrate her.

"Wait…" Her legs closed like a book.

"I won't!" The Peach Man growled, almost childlike.

Almost feeling threatened, Kagome quietly opened her legs again. Looking to her crotch and reaching to part her labia with her small fingers, she began a circular rub of her clitoral hood. Tokajin could see her vagina was a sticky hot mess… He watched her whimper as she played with her snatch for him before her brown eyes were looking at him again.

"It's okay, I'm not saying no…"

"Then what? If you aren't willing to continue, I'll take you by force!"

"Yeah, right. If you were going to, you'd have forced yourself on me when I was unconscious. You wanted me so bad you let me wake up so you could have me for real… And to be honest, I'm glad you did…"

"Me too… But why are you stopping me…?"

"You came twice… Do you feel any different…?"

"All I can think about is how amazing it will feel to be inside a girl like you…" Kagome smiled.

"Put it in me, then, and you'll find out…" Kagome still couldn't believe what she was submitting to for his demon.

"I will…"

"How many times can you cum before you're satisfied?" Kagome wondered giggling.

"Good question, I haven't had a woman since my first, and that was _years_ ago…"

"…You've only had sex once…?"

"…Yes… With my Sister…"

This blindsided Kagome completely. Somehow, it also struck a chord.

"…Was it good…?"

"It was… unbelievable…"

"…Did you regret it after…?"

"A little."

"Sorry, it's not my business…"

"It is fine, I enjoy remembering that… How old are you compared to her, I wonder…?"

"Oh, well, I'm 15…"

"You are younger than she was, then… Yet you are so much more desirable…" Kagome blushed. Tokajin rubbed his cock against her bush.

"I can't wait anymore…"

Kagome waited with bated breath. She felt his floppy foreskin playing with her labia. Slapping his wet dickhead into her warm pussy, he made circles like a paintbrush mixing paint. Her fingers tugged on her folds to open herself to him more, her engorged clit popping out of its hiding place.

"Mmm… Don't tease me… Put it in… Please…!"

A demonic expression of delight came over him. Slowly he entered her, the tight hole pushing his foreskin back as his mushroom head slowly breached the girl's pleasure center. Kagome loosed a throaty groan as she felt his cock filling her inside. She whimpered as he prodded a little, then proceeded to push into her even more.

"Ah…! It's… so big…!"

He retracked, then stretched her further with his next thrust, groaning in pleasure. She was so small and perfect. He continued to open her up as he tunneled in and backed out, until he reached the limit of her vagina, his urethra kissing her cervix. His dick was still only halfway in, Kagome looked down to notice. Her eyes widened when she felt him hit the opening to her womb, unsure how he'd caused her the slight pain.

Kagome arched her back and bucked against his thrusting as he gained momentum. He took her breasts in his hands and squeezed them, leaning down to rabidly suck her nipples, exciting the girl.

Kagome's cunt was as lovely and tight as Tokajin expected; pulling out would turn her vagina inside-out like a rubber glove. He continued to pound her, pushing fruitlessly against the rigid opening of her womb with increased frequency. Kagome was scared and turned on all at once. She could feel her cervix unpuckering, slowly but surely dilating around his cock.

"Oh my god… You're so deep…! You're… hitting the back of my vagina and you're only halfway in…" Kagome looked so happy as she spoke to him. Tokajin continued rhythmically thrusting himself into her.

"Yeah… You are so small… Am I hurting you?"

"It's your dick that's so big, idiot… And yeah, a little… But don't worry… I like it…"

"You are crazy…"

"I don't know if you actually can, but…" The risk involved was an unknown, but in her current state of mind, Kagome wanted to try it… "I think you can penetrate me even deeper… I can feel myself opening up for you… I'm gonna try to relax to make it easier…"

What she said was harder than it sounded, she was having trouble breathing and her hair was standing on end…

Upon hearing this Tokajin was determined to do so. With each thrust his cockhead poked the tiny opening. He started going slower and harder. Tears formed at the corner of Kagome's heavy-lidded eyes. She massaged her clitoris to balance the pain. She could feel his tip widening her birth canal.

"No way… Holy shit…" Kagome's moaning was becoming concerning. She pinched her nipples tight. Tokajin ended each thrust inside her pushing against her cervix until finally, it widened just enough for his mushroom tip to penetrate. Kagome winced, looking at her crotch to see more and more of Tokajin's dick disappearing inside her.

Forcefully opening the mucus-packed tunnel, Tokajin was forced to pull out, then thrust right back in, feeling less resistance from her cervix as he penetrated it again. He persistently rocked into her, feeling his cock reaching further and further into the neck of her womb until finally he reached the end, his dickhead triumphantly inside her uterus.

Kagome had never experienced a mixture of pain and pleasure like this before… Her eyes rolled back in her head and her tongue stuck out of her mouth. Her moans sounded like weeping…

"You can't… cum inside… Understand…?! I want you to, but you can't…! Please, Tokajin…!"

Tokajin was as unreachable as she was, leaving her womb through her cervix, then plunging right back in, he had dilated her uterus enough that it would frequently stretch over his penis for the occasional thrust, but of course he couldn't consistently end up at the back of her womb with every stab he took.

"I'm cumming inside you, Kagome…! You're mine…!"

"Tokajin…! No…! D-Don't…! Please!"

"You want my cum inside you, don't you?!"

"Ah…! Yes…!"

"Say it…! Beg me! Beg me to cum inside you…!" Kagome's elated face and cries only spurred Toakjin's bestial, rhythmic impalement of her. Her expression softened into the most accepting pleasured smile she could muster.

"I want your cum inside me, Tokajin… Everything you were saving up, I want to feel it all inside me…!"

Tokajin continued to violently drill her, and Kagome uttered one more line of encouragement.

"Cum inside me!" She felt his penis in her cervix again, ending at the back of her womb before it exploded inside.

His engorged cockhead violently purged the contents of its testicular stomach in her, and Kagome felt the blissful sensations of hot semen slapping her insides. Her vagina clamped down around his girth hard, and she squirted all over his belly, toes curling as she screamed. Tokajin continued to release semen for a solid 30 seconds; it felt like he had urinated inside her there was so much. The room was spinning.

"Ah… You're still… That's so much… Fuck… How can you…-?"

"Ah… That was the best…"

"Yeah… I can't even move…" Kagome had been taken over by a contentment with near total stillness. Tokajin made her moan when he exited her womb, her tight cervix less forgiving to his softer penis. She smiled when he left her vagina gaping, his load seeped out of her cunt like a punctured half-cooked egg yolk flows out of its remains

"So…" Kagome's breasts rose and fell visibly with her panting to regain her breath, "…How do you feel, now…?"

"Great. I just emptied my balls in a gorgeous young girl." Kagome was a little offput by the machismo.

"Yeah… You came so much…"

"I'll be ready again soon…"

"Eh…?! No way, you can go again…?!"

"Of course, you're quite the inspiration, Kagome."

"I… I'm flattered, but… I'm too sore to have sex again so soon…"

"Perhaps I'll try your asshole, then…" Tokajin smiled devilishly. Kagome blushed, lying weak and helpless. She was beginning to think she was in way over her head…

"Wait…! I've never… I-I mean, I don't think I can take something as big as yours _in my butt…_"

"Don't you want to try it…?"

"Ugh, fine… But you have to stop if it hurts… Okay?"

"So you're saying yes then?"

"Jeez… How did you restrain yourself enough to only do this with your Sister one time…?"

Tokajin suddenly became demonic. She giggled as he flipped her over. His hands took firm hold of her buttocks, roughly kneading fleshy checks before spreading them wide to expose her anus. Kagome's heart raced in anticipation when she felt the tip of his penis touch upon her anus. She had never experienced any type of anal stimulation in the past; it simply hadn't occurred to her to even try it out.

"Well, I couldn't have sex with her after I ate her, now could I?"

"…What…?" Kagome was getting into position for him as he rubbed his dickhead all over her sloppy vagina in preparation

"One of the first things I did after becoming a sage was rape my Sister, something I had only fantasied about as weak human, never having the confidence or power to fulfill. It wasn't all bad, she eventually started to like it, begging me to cum inside her, just like you did. But when it was over she couldn't stand me, and I didn't want the burden, and so, I killed her. She was the first person I ever ate. Ambrosial, no one ever tasted as good as her… You probably would, but I can't afford to get rid of you…"

"…_He's a monster… He's always been a monster, all I did was bring back his sex drive…!" _

Kagome noticed Tokajin's penis back to full strength

"Now then, I never fucked my Sister's ass…"

"…_Inu Yasha…!"_


End file.
